So this is What True Love Feels Like
by LakeLover16
Summary: A one-shot about sorta forbidden love.....u no you want to read and review so go ahead and click away!


**I don't know about you but i love one-shots! Ok so here is a one-shot…no duh on my part…anyways…thanks to DJ for the idea…..may not turn out the way you meant but whatever…..more credits at bottom…until then read disclaimer and story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and blah blah blah**

It was the end of the game. I just blocked the ball from going into the goal. Because of that, we won. I looked at the stands. She was there. She was on her feet unlike the rest of her group of friends. She finally convince her friends to go and congratulate the team. My team, the team that won because of me. Yet she would go congratulate him, her boyfriend, on a good game. Her boyfriend treats her badly and she still is with him. Everyone says there perfect together. They haven't heard my opinion obviously. I think she is way too good to be with that jerk .That jerk who is my best friend. That jerk who tells me how much she means to him. It makes me sick considering I want to be him. I want to be the one who holds her and who makes her giggle and blush the way she does. I do everything in the world and she still doesn't notice me. That's all I want. Her to notice me and care, care that I'm dying inside and want to be with her.

I see her walk over to him. She hugs him and gives him a kiss. I walk over even thought it pains me. "What do you want?" Massie says coldly to me.

"I just came over to say hi but whatever." I said before I walked away and headed to the locker rooms. I got in and not too far behind me followed Cam. "Hey man." Cam greeted me with.

"Hey."

"That was mean what Massie said to you. Oh by the way congratulates. We won cause of you."

"Yea. What's up with you and Claire these days? You didn't look to happy when she came up to see you."

"I'm going to break up with her. I don't feel the same way as I use to about her."

I was so happy after he said that. My insides were doing summersaults. "When?" was all I needed to know.

"Right after I get dressed. I'm going to go out and pull her aside and tell her. Alright well I'm going to go. See you later."

And with that he left and I got dressed as fast as I could. I needed to be the one there for Claire when she cried then finally made she would notice me. After all, I tried everything before. I had been there when I saw her status was sad, I was always there to be a friend and I had even switched to her classes so she would notice me. Nothing worked. Now maybe she would. I only hoped it would.

I ran out of the locker room where I saw Cam pull her away from the Pretty Committee and then they all got in the car and drove away. Then I saw her eyes start to water. Then I saw her run away from him. Cam turned towards me and I ran towards Claire.

I was going to be there for her. I would tell her everything was alright. Then I would tell her I loved her. Off I ran and kept running until I saw her sitting on the bench next to the pond. I went over and sat next to her. She was crying and I wiped her tears away from here eyes. She smiled. "He told you didn't he?" she asks. I shook my head. "And you knew I would be upset. Your always there for me. Thanks Derick. Oh and good job today, you made the team win." Yes she noticed me I thought. "Thanks. And you no he is a fool for dumping you. I mean, why would he. You're beautiful and smart. Don't mind him he is just a silly boy. I no there is someone that loves you. I mean, I know because, I never found anyway to tell you but, I love you Claire." She was speechless. A saw she shed another tear and thought I made her cry but then she said "That's so sweet nobody has ever told m anything like that. Oh and Derick?"

"Yes?"

"I love you too." I leaned in and kissed her. When we pulled away I asked "Will you be my girlfriend?" She kissed me and said "What do you think this means?" We stood up and I walked her home before going home myself.

The Next Day:

I saw her walking with the PC. She looked as beautiful as ever. She came up to me and I kissed her and we held hands while walking into the school. I saw Cam. He was shocked. He walked up to this and asked Claire to talk. "Anything you can say to me you can say to Derick too."

He sighed and started talking "I was stupid Claire. I never should have broke up with you and I-" but before he could continue Claire stopped him. "Save it Cam. I'm with someone now who loves me and I love them. They were always there for me, unlike you Cam. I'm sorry to tell you but you have to move on. I'm over us and you should be too."

And then we walked away. Every word of that was true and we both knew it. Sure Cam would be mad at me, but if he were my real friend he would understand he had his chance and he blew it. And what if he does? Oh well, I have the best girl standing at my side, and nothing can change that. So this is what true love feels like.

**Ok so now I can do the other thanks cause b4 I didn't want to give away anything…ok so thanks to ****loveclique123 for the idea of clairington. I had no idea who I should do……anyways……..…now go and review!!**

**xoMEox**


End file.
